guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ritualist Norn armor
The male ritualist norn armor is just about the goofiest thing I have ever seen. 12.175.211.39 20:00, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :And that's the goofiest thing I have ever heard. Best Rit armor thus far. --Lann 22:44, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Totaly agree, i want this on my rit71.222.47.119 02:51, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :I love the headpeice. Tongue tattoos ftw --Lann 08:45, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::this armor SUX in so many different ways. I'm sticking with my Elite Kurzick. Looks so much better. This headpiece just makes you look like you have pig-tails. And also, whoever wrote the article... since when do we put the Male armor page before the female? Someone fix that please? I would, but I'm tired of fixing articles only then to get flamed by other retards because I didn't give credit to the original uploader........... BOO!--MagickElf666 21:31, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Please check the history Magick Elf. Male pics were here first, whoever posted the female pics did so under male pics. If you like the kurz so much, keep it to yourself on the blue side (btw you have some brown on your lip). Idk when pigtails started looking like horns, but the head piece looks like the horns on the Barons of Hell from the original DOOM. This armor pwns kurz. --Lann 19:56, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Weird to see that someone with 666 on his name doesnt like armor that makes character look like demon :P This armor is off the chain.--Isaac The Dark The Male headpiece reminds me of Tim the Enchanter. --Curse You 21:57, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :The headpieces make the males look like goats, and the females like sheep. Baaaaah. 150.135.23.10 02:31, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :: The male headpiece looks great in game when paired with non-silly armor for the rest. After seeing it in game I had to check if they did a similarly awesome job on the female headpiece, but unfortunately they completely screwed it. Good grief, is there a reason why the female can't have cool horns on the headpiece? --Method3 21:01, 23 October 2007 (UTC) OMG! finally a piece of armour that makes the female look silly instead of the dude! :P :To be fair... they both look silly. Sirocco 18:38, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::I agree, but every time i see this armor i just want it more and more. Gotta have it! But Norn pt farming is wayyyy too boring >.>--Darksyde Never Again 02:33, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Just me or male headpiece look like goat? guess you cant read either71.222.51.77 06:43, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Personally, I like this armor for the women. Its not all skimpy like a LOT of female armor is in GW, examples including: 15k Luxon Ele armor, 1k Imperial Sin armor, and 15k Necro Cabal armor, though the last one has fishnet crap that kinda helps... RavynousHunter 03:40, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :::I've got a jester in my party!... ::::hide link is wrong There's only two things that come from GW:EN... and I have horns. ;) : by far the best rit armor in the game... <3 looking like a ram--71.35.203.94 18:38, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::Man, this armor kicks ass. I will look like a fluffy bunny with horns...THE DEVIL BUNNY!--Manbeast15 13:22, 3 January 2008 (UTC) I don't know why, but the headpieces make me think about Majora's Mask.. How does this armor look with a norn or highlander woad? :This armor is perfect if your rit is a bomber...... It is up there as one of the best rit armors along with 15k kurzick and it looks great. The female horns are a bit puney but luckily i have a male rit. Though i noticed they made the gap between the kilt is a bit too high up and far apart, you dont notice it unless you sit down, then its quite funnny as you basically flash anybody looking. Oh well it is still one if not the best, Long live Tim the Enchanter! Colorable Areas Can someone please add some pictures of the female armor dyed a brighter color? The black makes it hard to see what parts are colored. Thanks! The El33t 09:10, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Got this armor Just got this armor, and I've got to say, it's really worth it! It's a male rit, and he really looks like a beast now, haha 14:46, 9 August 2009 (UTC)